


Take my seat

by Pandigital



Series: 100 ways to say I love you. [8]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 13:43:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4921813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandigital/pseuds/Pandigital
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not really love. But it's something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take my seat

**Author's Note:**

> I LIVE! I'm so sorry for the long delay. RL bitched smacked me harder than you can imagine. Please enjoy this small spam of stories.

Cullen hated the bus. He hated the fact that he had a broken leg even more. It was a hassle to even get on the bus to get to his physical therapy. Today was even worse though. Today was the first day in a whole week of the mage rights peaceful protest. The bus was full of mages and it made a fine sheen of sweat coat his lower back. He knew that mages were people.

He knew that not all of them were blood mages. He closed his eyes as he held tightly to the pole he had commandeered from a bald elf. He looked like a mage, and smelled like it too. Lyrium was another thing causing him to sweat. Dorian Pavus, his therapist who was also a mage(from Tevinter of all places) had told him that so many years of lyrium while in the Templar service had caused several health and mental problems. He would be hyper aware of it, and being near mages might cause him to smell it as well. Mages and Templars, both in need of lyrium. But only Templars were slaves to it.

He took deep breaths to try and calm his heart. The lyrium called to him and he leaned his head against the semi-cool pole. The bus pulled to a stop almost sending him to the floor. Several people got off but no seats opened. A huge Qunari and a small elf were whispering harshly to each other. The elf rolled her eyes and the Qunari heaved a sigh as he pinched his nose. The elf looked at him and cleared her throat. Cullen braced for the question.

Are you alright? No. No he wasn’t.  

“Take my seat.” she said instead. Cullen just looked at her. She raised one eyebrow, the one with golden hoop through it, and she stood up. She pointed to the Qunari with the red dreadlocks she had been sitting next to, “This is Raskhun Adaar, my friend. I’m Azurite Lavellan. Take my seat before you get tossed on your ass.”

Cullen shook his head, “No thank you.”

She scowled and Cullen could see that she had on devil red lipstick, “Sit.”

“No.”

“Because I’m sitting next to a Qunari?”

“Because I am not able to at this moment.”

“Az, this is like what happens to Bull sometimes.” Raskhun said. She looked at him and then at Cullen. She clicked her tongue and then look down at her boots. She sat back down.

“When you feel ready, I’ll move.” she said instead. Two stops later Cullen asked for her seat and she moved. They both got off at his stop and went down the opposite way. For the next week Azurite and Raskhun saved him a seat on the bus. By Monday morning, it was only Lavellan. She had saved him a seat by using her legs.

She moved them when he sat and then put them back in his lap.

“Where’s Raskhun?”

“Gone.”

“Will be be back?”

“Nope.”

“What happened?”

“Boyfriend.”

“Ah.”

“It’s ok. He comes back when they have a falling out.”

“Thank you for saving my seat.”

“Don’t worry about it.”

 

 


End file.
